StarCraft: What if?
by Sunnydale Knight
Summary: Eight friends find themselves on a mission in the Starcraft universe, five of them with no knowledge of what is happening.
1. Default Chapter

What if, one day, the world suddenly changed on you? What if you were pitted against foes unlike any you'd ever seen before? What if the only people you could trust had no idea what was going on? What would you do? How would you survive?  
  
You're about to find out.  
  
Sunnydale Knight's  
StarCraft: What if? 


	2. Introduction

Part 1:  
"Where are we?" Everything was black to Chris King, only eighteen years old, but now facing something he'd never faced before.  
"I can't see anything!" Kevin Grimaldi yelled. When light finally did return to the world Chris and Kevin looked at each other, "We're not alone."  
This was true, they were inside what looked like a docking area, and asleep on the floor were five of their friends. The place stank of dead flesh. They were just beginning to wake up. Most of them were in minimal armor, but some were more fully combat ready.  
Chris was one of the ones fully ready for combat. He was dressed in full armor, nothing but his face showing. Kevin was wearing little armor, but he had a headset on.   
"We gotta figure out what's going on here," Chris said to Kevin. Brian sat up and looked around, then he noticed Jessica, his girlfriend, lying on the ground. He rushed over to her, she was dressed the same as Chris. It dawned on him what they were.  
"Holy crap!" He said, looking himself over, "We're Terran Marines!" He pulled out his Gauss rifle and did a quick one-two with it, flipping it and then "locking and loading" it.  
Kevin reached at his side and pulled up two gauss pistols, "Nice," He said with a smile. The door behind them opened with a "whoosh", Kevin and Chris spun pulling out their weapons and aiming them at, nothing.  
"The shadows are moving," Kevin said, looking a little to his left, suddenly a red dot appeared on his armor, it moved up to his head.  
"You'll be dead before you hit the floor, Kevin," A distorted voice said. Kristin looked around the room now, rubbing her head, she was dressed in full armor, but it was smaller, thinner, and all white, with bit red crosses on it. "Dave?"  
Suddenly the air shimmered as someone appeared and went over to Kristin, "I'm here," He said. He pulled off the large mask he was wearing, revealing himself to be David Torrey, a long time friend of Chris and Kevin's.  
"What's going on?" Chris asked, "All of a sudden I wake up and I'm a Terran Marine, you're a Ghost, and Kristin's a Medic!"  
"You haven't figured it out?" Dave asked, seeing that Chris hadn't he explained, "It's obvious, we're in the StarCraft Universe. We're Terrans, of course, but how we got to be what we are, I don't know. Isn't it odd that we all know how to use this equipment of ours? You know how to use that, don't you?"  
"Y-yeah," Chris said.  
"What universe? What's happening here?" Sarah said, getting up and yelling.  
"You might not want to yell like that Sarah," Dave said, "We're not alone here."  
"Zerg?" Kevin asked.  
"Yeah, the Zerg are here." Dave said, he put his gun away on his back and sat down on a crate. "I've been awake for a while now, the power was off when I awoke, but night vision, so I turned it back on. I also found this on the floor by your hand Chris." He showed them a sheet of what looked like plastic, but it was typed on. "It says we're to make it to a level three security section, the highest level, and steal all the information there. Then we have to make a break for it. Kevin, that's where you come in, look inside your mind, you've got the piloting skills. Chris, or should I call you Captain King? Well, you're in charge, somewhat. Brian, you're this unit's scout, you get that piece of work over there." Brian looked where Dave pointed and saw a Terran Vulture bike, a hover bike, covered with dried green blood, but still working.   
"Kristin, you are our Medic, you gotta heal us when we need it. Holly, you the SVC, lucky you, you get to repair Brian's bike for the time being, but we may need you to hack a little. There's nothin' here for you Sarah. Not even a 'tag-along' thing. Very strange."  
"And what about you?" Chris said, settling into his leadership position.  
"Me? Why, I'm to make sure you all live," he said. "and if you all die, I'm to go on and destroy this place no matter what."  
Dave walked over to a larger crate and unfolded a large map on it. He pointed, "We are here," He said, then he pointed again, "We want to be here. Unfortunately, there are many Zerg-"  
"What are Zerg?" Sarah asked.  
"Crap, you guys never played the game did you? Sit, I'm gonna brief you all as fast as possible:  
"The Zerg are an alien race, they've invaded this sector. They are disgusting, and ruthless. They'll stop at nothing to rule this galaxy. These one's we're facing now, well, they're Agents of the Overmind, and I've got reason to believe they've infested some of the people on this station. They may look completely human, but in fact be working for it." With this last sentence he looked at Sarah, who was oblivious. "We have to work fast, if they find out we are here, we're all dead. So as soon as you're all loaded with weapons, Chris, Jessica, Kristin, Brian and myself will head out. Kevin and Holly, you two need to stay here and keep the ship warm. Brian, before you ask, you're bringing your bike, we may need speed. Actually, Sarah, you can come with us too."  
"I thought I was in charge of my unit, not you." Chris said, standing up in front of Dave.  
"This is true, thing is," Dave leaned forward a bit, "I'm not part of your unit. I'm above it." Before Chris could retort, Dave looked around, and pulled his weapon from his sling. "They're here."  
"How do you know that?" Kristin asked.  
"Don't worry about it," Dave said, pulling down his mask again, speaking in the distorted voice, "Holly, Kevin, and Kristin, get to the center, everyone else, get ready to fight!"  
With that they started to hear the tapping of clawed feet, the doors swung open again, but instead of a familiar face, there was the hideous skull-like grin of a Zergling. Walking on two legs, but with a smaller clawed pair in the front to hobble along with, it sauntered into the room. It outstretched it's attack claws, and sprang, Dave shot it in the head, it flew backwards, dead.  
Then they saw the eyes, more Zerglings came running forth, soon the entire group was forced into battle.  
"Cover me!" Chris yelled to Dave, but now Dave was nowhere in sight, he had cloaked. Not even the shells of his ammo were to be seen, Brian hopped on his bike and started shooting at all the Zerg, he was taking out tens at a time, but more took their place. One came leaping at Chris as he turned to face it, he let out a blood curdling scream.   
Part Two coming soon... 


End file.
